


Unknown Number

by watergator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Texting, Voltron, Wrong number, klance, text au, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: when keith receives a text from an unknown number, an annoying personality on the other end of it, he hardly thinks that it will ever lead to anything...//complete\\





	1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Number:** does iverson have some sort of stick up his ass of something?

 **Keith:** excuse me?

 **Unknown Number:** wow hunk i was expecting u to agree with me, not shame me, smh bro

 **Keith:** im sorry, i think you have the wrong number??

 **Unknown Number:** hunk?

 **Keith:** still the wrong number. sorry

 **Unknown Number:** lmao sorry dude mustve put the wrong number in

 **Unknown Number:** my friend hunk got a new phone so i probs put the wrong one in

 **Unknown Number:** because i got ur number instead lol

 **Keith:** please stop texting me

 **Unknown Number:** wow rude ;O

 **Keith:** what face was that? just delete my number please, thanks

 **Unknown Number:** aw wat ;(

 **Keith:** stop using those winky faces. delete my number or ill block you.

 **Unknown Number:** too late, ive already added you as ‘iverson junior’

 **Unknown Number:** because it seems that you also have a stick up ur ass;)

 **Unknown Number:** dont leave me on read

 **Unknown Number:** hello??????

 **Unknown Number:** dont leave me D;

 **Unknown Number:** im not afraid of quadruple texting u know?

 **Unknown Number:** i could go allll day baby ;)

 **Keith:** go away.

 **Unknown Number:** and he doth return!!!

 **Keith:** what?

 **Unknown Number:** what am i saved as?? :D

 **Unknown Number:** on ur phone

 **Keith:** youre not saved as anything?

 **Unknown Number:** awwww what?! why?? ;((

 **Keith:** i told you to stop using those weird winky faces, and its bc i dont know you?

 **Unknown Number:** we could be bffs!!!

 **Keith:** im good thanks.

 **Unknown Number:** u still havent blocked me though…. ;)

 **Keith:** stop.

 **Unknown Number:** wow dodged my question there. smooth moves mister

 **Unknown Number:** or lady

 **Unknown Number:** or dog

 **Unknown Number:** or inhuman being

 **Unknown Number:** or alien

 **Keith:** Alien??

 **Unknown Number:** yeh, alien!

 **Keith:** pretty sure im just a college student desperately wanting u to stop texting me

 **Unknown Number:** aahh!! so ur a college student ;) samesies :D

 **Keith:** if you use a winky face i will block you.

 **Keith:** and dont say samesies.

 **Unknown Number:** oooh !! is someone double texting ??

 **Keith:** is there a reason that youre texting me or are you incredibly bored?

 **Unknown Number:** maybe.. ;)

 **Keith:** im just gonna ignore those since it seems you are incapable of involving them in conversation.

 **Unknown Number:** wow rude.. my buddy here does not like that kind of abuse

 **Unknown Number:** ;(

 **Unknown Number:** look u made him sad now

 **Keith:** i have homework to do

 **Unknown Number:** oh is that why u still havent blocked me lol

 **Keith:** they say you should keep a child entertained by just letting it do its thing.

 **Unknown Number:** double rude.

 **Keith:** shouldnt you be talking to your friend? hank??

 **Unknown Number:** lmaooo its hunk, and dont worry, hes totally in the loop of this whole situation ;)

 **Keith:** what do you mean

 **Unknown Number:** i got the receipts baby ;)

 **Keith:** id appreciate it if you perhaps didnt show my number around to random people

 **Unknown Number:** lol dw its just hunk, hes chill

 **Keith:** whatever

 **Unknown Number:** ugh my homework literally sucks ass !!!

 **Keith:** idc

 **Keith:** maybe it would be a good enough excuse for you to leave me alone?

 **Unknown Number:** meh i cant be bothered

 **Keith:** if you dont do it maybe that iverson guy will shove a stick up ur ass. if not, i will.

 **Unknown Number:** oooh! i like a girl whos kinky;)

 **Keith:** use a winky face one more time and that stick will be going places

 **Unknown Number:** ;) ;) ;)

 **Keith:** do ur homework

 **Unknown Number:** i guess ur right lol dont u dare block me though whilst im gone, if i was promised a stick in the ass i expect you to deliver, madame kink

 **Keith:** madame kink??

 **Unknown Number:** its ur new contact name

 **Keith:** who said i was a girl?

 **Unknown Number:** wait what

 **Keith:** bye ;)

 **Unknown Number:** u absolute shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!! its been months since i updated anything or even logged onto this account, so since i was literally DYING with writers block i decided to do this little 'dump write' thing. its not supposed to be good or structured or anything like that, this is hopefully gonna help me get over my writers block lol
> 
> i know that this whole 'texting style' fic has been done a billion times, but its literally so refreshing to write something down even if its not using the correct grammar and not having to use 8 billion different ways of writing 'he said' lmao
> 
> IVE BEEN WORKING ON PINEAPPLE PIZZA AND TELL IT TO THE TURTLES IF ANYONE STILL CARES LMAO SO ONCE I STOP BEING LAZY HOPEFULLY ILL ACTUALLY GET ROUND TO FINISHING THOSE UP but dont expect it any time soon because when i say 'soon' i mean like a good few months lol
> 
> THANKS IF YOU READ THIS AND THANKS FOR READING BECAUSE THIS IS HONESTLY JUST A WRITING DUMP TO GET RID OF MY WRITERS BLOCK SO THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ANY COMMENTS OR WHATEVER ID APPRECIATE IT THANKS
> 
> okay back to the story lol bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown Number:** turns out iverson didn’t shove a stick in my ass, hes just a pain in my ass

 **Keith:** youre back

 **Unknown Number:**  ur beautiful mystery stranger has returned

 **Keith:** oh gr8

 **Unknown Number:** lol ‘gr8’ ???

 **Unknown Number:** what is this, 2009??

 **Keith:** im busy

 **Unknown Number:** busy keeping secrets from me huh? mr GUY MAN

 **Keith:** keeping secrets from you? i barely know you, everything about me is a secret

 **Unknown Number:** sorry mr mysterious

 **Keith:** what do u want

 **Unknown Number:** nothing:)

 **Keith:** then bother someone else. im busy

 **Unknown Number:** tell me about urself

 **Keith:** okay

 **Unknown Number:** :D

 **Keith:** i dont like u

 **Unknown Number:** meanie ;P

 **Keith:** are you five

 **Unknown Number:** i told you i was a college student

 **Keith:** maybe perhaps focus on that instead of texting me all the time

 **Unknown Number:** all the time???? dude i texted u once yesterday afternoon!!

 **Keith:** i wouldn’t call texting me 45 times ‘once’

 **Unknown Number:** pls love me

 **Unknown Number:** i dont wanna be

 **Unknown Number:** alllll by myseeeeelf

 **Unknown Number:** dont wanna beeeeeee

 **Keith:** youre spamming my phone again

 **Unknown Number:** AAALLL BYYYYY MYSEEEEELLLLFF

 **Keith:** stop it

 **Unknown Number:** sing it with me

 **Keith:** what

 **Unknown Number:** lol im soooo bored

 **Keith:** dont you have any REAL friends to be bothering??

 **Unknown Number:** aw what?? u dont think we’re real friends ;(

 **Unknown Number:** maybe we’re soul mates, u never know ;)

 **Keith:** that was two winky faces in a double text. youre on thin ice man.

 **Unknown Number:** who said i was a man? ;)))

 **Keith:** sorry. ‘child’

 **Unknown Number:** hey!!  >;(

 **Keith:** thats a new one

 **Unknown Number:** for the record i am a man. of the male gender. the opposite sex of the female.

 **Keith:** okay woman

 **Unknown Number:** have you saved my contact name yet??? ;)))

 **Keith:** no

 **Unknown Number:** dude what? urs has changed at least 30 times

 **Keith:** we’ve literally been talking for a day how could u possibly have created 30 different contact names in that amount of time??

 **Unknown Number:** i have way to much time on my hands

 **Unknown Number:** *too

 **Keith:** clearly

 **Keith:** glad you corrected yourself there, i was about to have a heart attack

 **Unknown Number:** ooo is someone a little grammar fairy?? ;)

 **Keith:** what is that supposed to mean??

 **Unknown Number:** nm  
  
 **Keith:** im going now bye

 **Unknown Number:** aww wait :(

 **Keith:** what

 **Unknown Number:** talk a little longer? :)

 **Keith:** get a life

 **Unknown Number:** make me

 **Keith:** okay bye for real i have classes

 **Unknown Number:** what are u taking

 **Keith:** like i said, everything about me is a secret

 **Unknown Number:** are u flirting with me??!! ;)

 **Keith:** in ur dreams

 **Unknown Number:** whatevz u could be a gross 50 year old man for all i know

 **Keith:** kinda kinky though, wouldn’t you agree?

 **Unknown Number:** okay im changing ur name as Grammar Fairy to Wrinkles Kink

 **Keith:** i really have to go now

 **Unknown Number:** ill text you later tonight

 **Keith:** please dont

 **Unknown Number:** bye!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Keith:** wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said, this whole fanfiction is like me emptying all the dust out of my head, so dont expect any thing of it - its just supposed to keep rolling until i find a stopping point :)
> 
> feel free to leave kudos and comments to make me feel better about myself though lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown Number:** good morning wrinkles kink

 **Keith:** what happened to texting me last night

 **Unknown Number:** aww was someone waiting for me? :3

 **Unknown Number:** i can imagine u sitting by ur phone, tense with anticipation as u wait for my long awaited texts

 **Keith:** wow i didnt know you was capable of writing sentences that long

 **Unknown Number:** was u really worried

 **Keith:** lmao no?

 **Keith:** why

 **Unknown Number:** nothing, something came up last night

 **Keith:** did iverson come through with his stick?

 **Unknown Number:** oh gross

 **Unknown Number:** who are u and what did u do with wrinkles kink

 **Keith:** my classes were cancelled for the day

 **Unknown Number:** lucky goose

 **Keith:** dont call me that

 **Unknown Number:** too late ive already changed ur contact again

 **Keith:** im starting to think that your friend hunk is just imaginary, you know?

 **Unknown Number:** and im starting to think u like these texts more than u let on ;)

 **Keith:** im starting to think that ill kill you if you use that damn winky face again.

 **Unknown Number:** theres my lucky goose ;’)

 **Keith:** dont you have classes or something

 **Unknown Number:** not until later

 **Unknown Number:** all the more time to talk to you ;)

 **Keith:** ill just switch my phone off for as long as i need to.

 **Unknown Number:** hmm

 **Keith:** what?

 **Unknown Number:** just suspicious how u havent blocked me yet;)))

 **Keith:** do you want me to?

 **Keith:** because i will if you want

 **Unknown Number:** you wouldnt

 **Unknown Number:** these last three days have been amazing

 **Unknown Number:** FOR YOU

 **Unknown Number:** lol

 **Keith:** do you mean *annoyingly painful

 **Unknown Number:** dont make me change ur name back to Grammar Fairy

 **Keith:** oh i wouldnt bet on it

 **Unknown Number:** im hungry

 **Keith:** then eat.

 **Unknown Number:** i have no food

 **Keith:** doesnt your college have a cafeteria

 **Unknown Number:** of course it does, im just too lazy to walk all the way there

 **Keith:** the struggle

 **Unknown Number:** dont be mean

 **Keith:** make me

 **Unknown Number:** that was strangely sexual

 **Keith:** ew gross wtf

 **Unknown Number:** lmao sorry

 **Keith:** im going now

 **Unknown Number:** ugh what i just got here

 **Keith:** and?

 **Unknown Number:** ill be boooooored if u go now ;(

 **Keith:** not my problem

 **Unknown Number:** what are u doing anyways? do u have friends i dont know about??  >:(

 **Unknown Number:** hey dont ignore my texts

 **Unknown Number:** oh so leave without saying good bye then

 **Unknown Number:** rude

 **Unknown Number:** lol i changed ur name to R00D in my contacts

 **Unknown Number:** okay bye then

 **Unknown Number:** byEEEEeeeEEEeeEE

 **Keith:** quit spamming my phone

 **Keith:** i went to the bathroom, calm down mr clingy

 **Unknown Number:** is that my name in ur contacts ???!!!

 **Keith:** youd really settle for that??

 **Unknown Number:** you dont understand how desperate i am!!!

 **Keith:** hmm too bad

 **Unknown Number:** ur living up to ur name u know;(

 **Keith:** good

 **Keith:** im going now i have stuff to do

 **Unknown Number:** ug more secrets?

 **Keith:** youd never know

 **Keith:** bye

 **Unknown Number:** see u ;)

 **Keith:** ill choke you

 **Unknown Number:** why do our texts always have to end on such a kinky note;)

 **Keith:** gross

 **Keith:** bye

 **Unknown Number:** ughhhh byeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

**Unknown Number:** what did u have for lunch

 **Unknown Number:** hello?????

 **Unknown Number:** i dont like having ur contact name as R00D

 **Unknown Number:** it doesnt go with my fung shway

 **Unknown Number:** i dont know how to spell that

 **Unknown Number:** guess ur busy?

 **Unknown Number:** unless you actually DID turn ur phone off all day???

 **Unknown Number:** then id have to keep ur contact name

 **Unknown Number:** i have class in an hour

 **Unknown Number:** pls kill me

 **Unknown Number:** ?????????????

 **Unknown Number:** lmao ur gonna be mad when u see all these texts

 **Unknown Number:** get skreked

 **Unknown Number:** okay this is getting boring now

 **Unknown Number:** its only ever fun if ur on the other end…

 **Unknown Number:** thats what she said ;))))))

 **Unknown Number:** gtg bye

 **Unknown Number:** jk im still here

 **Unknown Number:** hunk is at the library lmao boooorrrrring

 **Unknown Number:** im so alone ;(

 **Unknown Number:** at least i have my winky face son to keep me company

 **Unknown Number:** his name is jeremy

 **Unknown Number:** good thing ur not here to abuse him like u usually do

 **Unknown Number:** blaaaAAAAAaaaaAAAH

 **Unknown Number:** all my games on my phone are shit

 **Unknown Number:** and my homework isn’t exactly thrilling

 **Unknown Number:** so text me back when u can???

 **Unknown Number:** cool beans ;)

 **Unknown Number:** pls change my contact name to ‘Cool Beans’ thnks


	5. Chapter 5

**Keith:** its spelt ‘feng shui’

 **Unknown Number:** are u texting me first?!?!?!?!

 **Keith:** and i am not going to change your name to cool beans.

 **Unknown Number:** fine

 **Unknown Number:** at least change it to something cool sounding??

 **Keith:** no

 **Unknown Number:** we’ll work on that

 **Unknown Number:** where the heck did u go yesterday anyways???

 **Keith:** do i need to tell u my every whereabouts?

 **Unknown Number:** me and ur father were very worried about u!!!!!

 **Keith:** not funnt.

 **Keith:** *funny

 **Keith:** dont change my name to funnt

 **Unknown Number:** im already one step ahead of you…

 **Unknown Number:** ….funnt ;)))

 **Keith:** whatever.

 **Unknown Number:** whats up??

 **Keith:** who are u my counsellor ?

 **Unknown Number:** you have a counsellor?

 **Keith:** shut up

 **Unknown Number:** u started it.

 **Keith:** how was your class

 **Unknown Number:** why do u care??

 **Keith:** okay then bye

 **Unknown Number:** I WAS KIDDING LOOOL

 **Keith:** whatever

 **Unknown Number:** ive changed u back to iverson junior

 **Unknown Number:** bc of the stick in ur ass

 **Keith:** i get it

 **Unknown Number:** was it bc i spammed ur phone????

 **Keith:** what? no

 **Unknown Number:** oh

 **Keith:** sorry im tired i gtg

 **Unknown Number:** lol what its like 5

 **Keith:** why the hell do u keep texting me

 **Keith:** ??????

 **Keith:** hello??????

 **Keith:** whatever im going to sleep bye

 **Keith:** sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna try and make it interesting i swear just bear with me


	6. Chapter 6

**Unknown Number:** because you keep texting me back.

 **Keith:** dude its 3am wft are yuo doing?

 **Unknown Number:** you spelt ‘you’ wrong

 **Keith:** thats bc i was just temporarily blinded by my phone at 3 in the morning

 **Unknown Number:** sorry

 **Keith:** no winky face?

 **Unknown Number:** i thought u hated it

 **Keith:** dont call your son an 'it'

 **Keith:** how dare u

 **Unknown Number:** wow 3am ‘funnt’ is actually kinda fun

 **Unknown Number:** i should text u at 3am more often ;)

 **Keith:** ill kill u and ur son

 **Unknown Number:** nooo! not jeremy!!

 **Keith:** was there a reason u texted me at this ungodly hour or was it just to protect ur winky face son

 **Unknown Number:** uhhhh no

 **Keith:** u sure?

 **Keith:** im sorry.

 **Keith:** did u fall asleep?

 **Keith:** gnight


	7. Chapter 7

**Unknown Number:** YOOOOOO

 **Keith:** im in class dont text me

 **Unknown Number:** shoulda blocked me when u had the chance  >;)

 **Keith:** what do u mean ‘when i had the chance’

 **Keith:** i can still very easily block you

 **Unknown Number:** hmmm like to see u try ;)

 **Keith:** how could i do that to little jeremy though

 **Unknown Number:** very true

 **Unknown Number:** family drama would be very hard on the little guy

 **Keith:** who says im part of this family

 **Unknown Number:** i do

 **Keith:** ive known you for five days i wouldnt consider us parental material

 **Unknown Number:** idk if i could give jeremy up

 **Keith:** kill him

 **Keith:** take him out to pasture to put him down

 **Unknown Number:** woah that came out of nowhere

 **Unknown Number:** maybe i should be the one blocking you !!!  >:o

 **Keith:** is that jeremys cousin? juan?

 **Unknown Number:** how did u know he was spanish

 **Keith:** lucky guess

 **Unknown Number:** shouldnt u be working instead of flirting with my winky faces spanish cousin???

 **Keith:** im incredibly bored..

 **Unknown Number:** u never told me what u studied

 **Keith:** u never told me what u wanted last night

 **Unknown Number:** what

 **Keith:** what?

 **Unknown Number:** it doesnt matter

 **Keith:** u sure??

 **Unknown Number:** yeh

 **Keith:**  you know you call talk to me

 **Unknown Number:** eeewwwwwww

 **Unknown Number:** dont get soppy with me ;’))

 **Unknown Number:** ur gonna make jeremy sick

 **Keith:** whatever g2g

 **Unknown Number:** have fun

 **Keith:** hardly


	8. Chapter 8

**Unknown Number:** how was class

 **Keith:** boring

 **Keith:** almost to the point where i bashed my skull against the table

 **Keith** : for that sweet release

 **Unknown Number:** wow dark

 **Unknown Number:** lol that reminds me, do u watch the walking dead

 **Keith:** im a secret, remember?

 **Unknown Number:** would be nice to know ONE thing about u

 **Unknown Number:** after a whole five days of contact

 **Keith:** wow what a thrilling adventure

 **Unknown Number:** what r u doing right now

 **Keith:** why? do u wanna ask what color my underwear is too whilst ur at it??

 **Unknown Number:** if ur offering ;)

 **Keith:** pervert.

 **Keith:** and dont bring jeremy into this.

 **Unknown Number:** pls

 **Keith:** im walking to my dorm if u must know

 **Unknown Number:** where do u live

 **Keith:** wow subtle -_-

 **Unknown Number:** okay if jeremy is shunned in this household then THAT monstrosity must be KILLED WITH FIRE IMMEDIATELY

 **Keith:** -____-

 **Unknown Number:** disowned

 **Keith:** i was never urs

 **Unknown Number:** ur name has changed again btw

 **Keith:** oh great, now what?

 **Unknown Number:** ‘mine’

 **Keith:** uhhh… youre kidding right??

 **Keith:** lol

 **Unknown Number:** lol

 **Unknown Number:** of course im kidding.

 **Keith:** thatd be weird.

 **Unknown Number:** okay see you bye

 **Keith:** wait what

 **Keith:** hello?

 **Keith:** u good???

 **Keith:** ok whatever bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Unknown Number:** hey u awake?

 **Keith:** of course im awake its 9pm

 **Unknown Number:** last time i checked u went to bed at 5

 **Keith:** i was tired

 **Unknown Number:** sorry for leaving earlier

 **Unknown Number:** i had a thing

 **Keith:** its cool i get it

 **Keith:** whilst u were gone i was coming up with some potential contact names for you

 **Unknown Number:** wait. REALLY

 **Keith:** no not really

 **Unknown Number:** fuck you  >;(

 **Keith:** language

 **Unknown Number:** im an adult i can do what i want

 **Keith:** sure dont act like it

 **Unknown Number:** im a youthful adult

 **Keith:** hmmmm

 **Unknown Number:** :p

 **Keith:** what?

 **Unknown Number:** idk

 **Keith:** uh, so im probably just gonna go

 **Unknown Number:** do u wanna chat

 **Keith:** sure.

 **Unknown Number:** cool.

 **Unknown Number:** so……

 **Keith:** dont say that

 **Unknown Number:** say what?

 **Keith:** that

 **Unknown Number:** why

 **Keith:** bc it makes it even MORE awkward

 **Unknown Number:** its awkward??

 **Keith:** hang on brb

 **Unknown Number:** okay

 **Unknown Number:** hey u still there?

 **Unknown Number:** heloooooo???

 **Unknown Number:** yo?

 **Keith:** sorry im back

 **Unknown Number:** where did u go

 **Keith:** dw

 **Unknown Number:** alright

 **Keith:** im gonna get some food but my phones dying

 **Unknown Number:** what?

 **Unknown Number:** oh right i get it

 **Keith:** cool talk another time

 **Unknown Number:** yeah ill probably be here still lol

 **Keith:** i might go to sleep when i get back

 **Unknown Number:** ah okay

 **Keith:** soz

 **Unknown Number:** dont say soz

 **Keith:** dont bully me

 **Unknown Number:** ;P

 **Keith:** ur teaching jeremy bad habits

 **Unknown Number:** hes young and impressionable

 **Keith:** lol surprised you know how to use that word

 **Unknown Number:** considering changing ur name back to R00D

 **Keith:** better than the last one you gave me

 **Unknown Number:** that was a joke??

 **Keith:** lol no need to jump on the defence

 **Unknown Number:** im not.

 **Unknown Number:** didnt u say u were getting food?

 **Keith:** yeah i am

 **Keith:** bye.

 **Unknown Number:** bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tEnSioN iS riSiNG !!11!!111!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey kids this chapter has STRONG LANGUAGE !!!! so strong it could knock u out ! wow !! so if ur a youngling (fuck u anakin) and u dont wanna sEE this poopy toilet talk then AVERT UR EYES!!!!!!
> 
> (theres like the f word n shit and oh god i swore already im soRRY)
> 
> thanks have a good time :D
> 
> love u xoxox

**Unknown Number:** wsedrftgyh

 **Keith:** huh  
  
**Keith:** i think you’ve butt texted me in your sleep

 **Unknown Number:** oh soory

 **Unknown Number:** *sorry

 **Keith:** did i wake u up?

 **Unknown Number:** nah its okay im usually awake at 4.14 am anyways ;)

 **Keith:** lol sorry

 **Unknown Number:** had any cool dreams recently ? :)

 **Keith:** what??

 **Unknown Number:** idk just tryin to make conversation

 **Keith:** its 4am

 **Unknown Number:** sozzle

 **Keith:** sozzle? little hypocritical isn’t it?

 **Unknown Number:** guess what ur new contact name is? ;))

 **Keith:** gr8

 **Unknown Number:** wow

 **Unknown Number:** r u tired?

 **Keith:** not really

 **Unknown Number** : me neither

 **Unknown Number:** i cant rlly imagine u sleeping

 **Unknown Number:** ur like the mystery of the night…

 **Keith:** maybe than can be my new contact name?

 **Unknown Number:** mehh, ‘sozzle’ is growin on me;)

 **Keith:** im suspecting it wont last long though

 **Unknown Number:** u know it ;)

 **Unknown Number:** how do u imagine me??

 **Unknown Number:** hey dont go and fall asleep on me!

 **Unknown Number:** not in the literal sense

 **Unknown Number:** bc that would be weird

 **Keith:** oh hey sorry i just got up to get a drink

 **Unknown Number:** at 4am? do u have a rlly tolerable roomie or something??

 **Keith:** nope

 **Unknown Number:** ??

 **Keith:** i live alone

 **Unknown Number:** OOO i feel like im slowly understanding u even more mr mysterious ;)

 **Unknown Number:** that’s ur new name btw

 **Keith:** figured

 **Unknown Number:** u didnt answer my question !!!

 **Keith:** ugh what

 **Unknown Number:** plsssssss

 **Keith:** its stupid

 **Unknown Number:** ur stupid

 **Keith:** shut up

 **Unknown Number:** it will be fun!

 **Unknown Number:** like a bonding moment or something ;))

 **Keith:** it is NOT a bonding moment

 **Keith:** dont call it that.

 **Unknown Number:** bondingggg momeeeeennt

 **Keith:** ill give u a bonding moment…

 **Unknown Number:** ooh kinky ;)

 **Keith:** pls stop

 **Keith:** and not in front of jeremy pls

 **Unknown Number:** his sweet virgin child eyes

 **Keith:** youre weird.

 **Unknown Number:** c’MON MR MYSTERIOUS!!

 **Unknown Number:** hit me with ur best shot

 **Unknown Number:** and dont reply with some snarky comment about actually hitting me bc i know that’s what ur gonna do

 **Keith:** u know me so well

 **Unknown Number:** i wish

 **Keith:** ugh fine

 **Unknown Number:** YAY :3

 **Keith:** ive just come to accept jeremy dont start bringing in other monsters

 **Unknown Number:** >:3 he is NOT a monster!!!!

 **Unknown Number:** and stop stalling u poo

 **Keith:** dont call me a poo

 **Unknown Number:** changed ur name to poo WITH the poo emoji, u should feel blessed

 **Keith:** honoured actually.

 **Keith:** uhhh so idk i guess you look like a guy?

 **Unknown Number:** oh poo ur so accurate!!1!1

 **Unknown Number:** have a little creativity

 **Keith:** its literally 4am my brian is dead how r u so AWAKE

 **Unknown Number:** BRIAN

 **Keith:** *brain shit

 **Unknown Number:** u killed brian?? wow

 **Keith:** shut up

 **Unknown Number:** hmmm make me;)

 **Keith:** dont make it sexual

 **Unknown Number:** woah how comes ur allowed to say that but i cant

 **Keith:** bc u woke me up at 4am and 3am the other day and im tired so i can say what i want

 **Unknown Number:** wow rebel

 **Unknown Number:** can i say what i want??

 **Keith:** i though u wanted me to paint my mental image of u ??

 **Unknown Number:** oh yeah!! draw me like one of ur french girls poo!!!

 **Keith:** hmm saying poo at the end doesnt really have that original romantic effect…

 **Unknown Number:** was it supposed to? ;)

 **Keith:** i guess u’d have

 **Keith:** idk

 **Keith:** brown hair

 **Keith:** cliche blue eyes

 **Keith:** probs tall idk ur abnoxious enough so u’d be a tall skinny idiot

 **Keith:** want me to keep going

 **Unknown Number:** idk up to you, do whatever u mind desires, poo

 **Keith:** that’s all i got tbh

 **Keith:** u gonna tell me if im accurate or not??

 **Unknown Number:** never

 **Keith:** what??

 **Unknown Number:** idk u i cant sell u my identity !!!

 **Keith:** i didnt realise i was getting paid!!1!!1

 **Unknown Number:** ;))))

 **Unknown Number:** i have a mental image of u ;))))

 **Keith:** put in that context i dont wanna know

 **Unknown Number:** why does ur mind always go 2 dirty places?

 **Keith:** it doesnt!!!

 **Unknown Number:** whatever u say jack dawson

 **Keith:** ???

 **Unknown Number:** titanic ??

 **Keith:** oh lol

 **Keith:** wait. does this mean my honourable poo emoji is no longer??:(

 **Unknown Number:** WHAT?! u cant complain! i bet u havent even added me as a contact yet!  >;(

 **Keith:** hmmm true

 **Keith:** im waiting for the right time

 **Unknown Number:** oh god

 **Unknown Number:** r u like a physilospipher?????

 **Keith:** a what????

 **Keith:** do u mean philosophy ???

 **Unknown Number:** yes!

 **Keith:** spell much ?

 **Unknown Number:** it’s a fricken hard word to spell

 **Unknown Number:** its dumb

 **Keith:** fricken?

 **Unknown Number:** fricken

 **Keith:** what does being a philosopher have to do with it? :,)

 **Unknown Number:** idk i had a though that u could be like that

 **Keith:** hell no

 **Unknown Number:** nothing wrong with it though js

 **Keith:** the meaning of life

 **Unknown Number:** do u need a glass or red wine?

 **Keith:** hm yes yummy

 **Unknown Number:** 4am makes u weird

 **Keith:** same

 **Unknown Number:** that doesnt even make sense

 **Keith:** do u

 **Unknown Number:** do i what??

 **Unknown Number:** oh great did u fall asleep

 **Unknown Number:** left on a cliffhanger wow

 **Keith:** do u

 **Unknown Number:** YES????

 **Keith:** believe in mothman.

 **Unknown Number:** holy. fUCK.

 **Keith:** what ???

 **Unknown Number:** youre a fucking conspirer ?????

 **Unknown Number:** this is fucking INSANE

 **Keith:** its not funny it’s a genuine question ;(

 **Unknown Number:** and now ur using winky faces oh my gof

 **Keith:** his name is jeremy dont disrespect him

 **Keith:** and its *god not gof

 **Unknown Number:** dude dont make me laugh i cant hold it

 **Unknown Number:** if i wake up hunk im sure he’ll eat my head in the morning

 **Keith:** cannibalism.

 **Unknown Number:** IM DYING STOP IT

 **Keith:** u didnt answer my question…

 **Unknown Number:** oh right, sorry lol

 **Keith:** ??????

 **Unknown Number:** hmmm

 **Keith:** make up ur mind

 **Unknown Number:** if i tell u can i also say what i like??

 **Keith:** huh?

 **Unknown Number:** for earlier??

 **Keith:** oh sure

 **Unknown Number:** for the record i do NOT believe in mothman

 **Keith:** oh now ur getting blocked.

 **Unknown Number:** BUT

 **Unknown Number:** id appreciate it if u told me all about him tomorrow so i can learn the ways and secrets of this incredible beast

 **Keith:** hmmm

 **Keith** : ur forgiven due to ur interest…

 **Unknown Number:** aw :3

 **Unknown Number:** maybe ill put ur poo emoji back on ur name ;)

 **Keith:** whatever

 **Keith:** so go on

 **Keith:** this is ur finest hour say what u want…

 **Keith:** insult me go for it

 **Unknown Number:** actually i wasnt gonna insult u

 **Keith:** yeah right lol

 **Unknown Number** : in fact its the complete opposite

 **Keith:** ????

 **Unknown Number:** i like you.

 **Keith:** wait what

 **Keith:** hello???  
  
**Keith:** lmao what

 **Keith:** u asleep?

 **Keith:** ??????

 **Keith:** text me in the morning  
  
**Keith:** goodnight


	11. Chapter 11

**Unknown Number:** i had a rlly weird dream last night lol

 **Unknown Number:** i think u were in it

 **Unknown Number:** what r u doing this weekend

 **Unknown Number:** hunks dragging me 2 a party tonight

 **Unknown Number:** dont wanna go rlly

 **Unknown Number:** dont know why bc i like parties

 **Unknown Number:** do u like parties??

 **Unknown Number:** ok i guess ur busy

 **Unknown Number:** have a good weekend :P

 **Unknown Number:** that was jeremys second cousin joshua

 **Unknown Number:** he likes parties

 **Unknown Number:** okay im gonna stop spamming ur phone now

 **Unknown Number:** talk soon ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Unknown Number:** hey i didnt hear from u all weekend

 **Unknown Number:** u okay???

 **Keith:** oh hey

 **Keith:** yeah im fine

 **Unknown Number:** good lol thought u died or something

 **Keith:** still very much alive

 **Unknown Number:** good

 **Unknown Number:** how was ur weekend

 **Keith:** alright

 **Keith:** urs?

 **Unknown Number:** was alright went 2 that party

 **Keith:** good?

 **Unknown Number:** what

 **Keith:** was it good?

 **Unknown Number:** yeah was alright i guess

 **Keith:** cool

 **Unknown Number:** what did u do??

 **Keith:** nothing

 **Unknown Number:** oh okay

 **Unknown Number:** is everything alright?

 **Keith:** yeah

 **Keith:** why

 **Unknown Number:** nothing

 **Unknown Number:** u seem kinda off today

 **Keith:** ???? im just tired

 **Keith:** i have work n shit to do so probs gonna turn my phone off for a while

 **Unknown Number:** ah okay

 **Unknown Number:** cool

 **Unknown Number:** talk later i guess???

 **Unknown Number:** bye


	13. Chapter 13

**Unknown Number:** its been a week

 **Unknown Number:** where are you????

 **Unknown Number:** i guess youre busy

 **Unknown Number:** i miss you

 **Unknown Number:** im sorry

 **Unknown Number:** stop ignoring me

 **Unknown Number:** doesnt matter i have better things to do than text you

 **Unknown Number:** goodbye


	14. Chapter 14

**Keith:** https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mothman

 **Unknown Number:** ??????

 **Keith:** its the wiki page for mothman in case u wanted to

 **Keith:** idk learn about him like u said

 **Unknown Number:** what the fuck.

 **Unknown Number:** u go MIA for almost 2 weeks and u come back with this shit???

 **Keith:** im really sorry

 **Unknown Number:** tf

 **Keith:** im sorry

 **Unknown Number:** ur an asshole

 **Keith:** ik

 **Unknown Number:** fuck u and fuck mothman

 **Keith:** ;(

 **Unknown Number:** u have no right to use my child against me like this

 **Keith:** *our child

 **Unknown Number:** i thought u said u didnt wanna be a part of this family

 **Keith:** hm im considering changing my mind

 **Keith:** it could work out

 **Unknown Number:** im sueing u for damages against our son

 **Unknown Number:** apologise to him

 **Keith:** wtf im not apologising to a winky face

 **Unknown Number:** fuck u

 **Keith:** i really am sorry though

 **Keith:** for disappearing and for being a total ass

 **Unknown Number:** ur always an ass so its fine

 **Unknown Number:** and ur back now

 **Unknown Number:** where were u? :(

 **Keith:** idk

 **Unknown Number:** ugh stop being so mysterious !!!

 **Keith:** i really did have work to do i didnt lie about that

 **Unknown Number:** its okay

 **Keith:** i feel bad

 **Unknown Number** : u can make it up to me

 **Keith:** how

 **Unknown Number:** send me a picture of ur face

 **Keith:** in ur wildest dreams honey

 **Unknown Number:** it was worth a try

 **Keith:** one day

 **Unknown Number:** one day??

 **Keith:** maybe ;)

Keith: there was one thing i lied about

 **Unknown Number:** u ARE a 50 year old man????

 **Keith:** i dont hate you

 **Unknown Number:** woah

 **Unknown Number:** apology accepted:)

 **Keith:** thanks

 **Unknown Number:** gtg iversons being a pain in the ass and neck

 **Keith:** dont forget ur stick for his ass

 **Unknown Number:** wow i forgot how kinky these conversations were;)

 **Keith:** disgusting

 **Unknown Number:** u started it!!

 **Unknown Number:** talk later?

 **Keith:** of course

 **Unknown Number:** oh and thanks

 **Keith:** ??

 **Unknown Number:** for the mothman wiki page link

 **Unknown Number:** it will be great reading material for class today ;)

 **Keith:** idiot


	15. Chapter 15

**Unknown Number:**  dude. theres a mothman movie

 **Keith:** have you watched it????

 **Unknown Number:** no? lol

 **Unknown Number:** although theres nothing better than sitting down on a wednesday night watching a classic ;)

 **Keith:** its good shut up

 **Unknown Number:** actually i can think of a million better things to do

 **Keith:** such as??

 **Unknown Number:** hmmm

 **Unknown Number:** literally anything

 **Keith:** stop being a hater

 **Keith:** ur just jealous

 **Unknown Number:** im going to another party this weekend

 **Keith:** wow mr popular

 **Unknown Number:** B)

 **Unknown Number:** i dont actually like parties that much tbh

 **Keith:** me neither

 **Keith:** ive never really been to one

 **Unknown Number:** come with me

 **Keith:** i wouldnt not even for u

 **Keith:** we could be miles apart

 **Unknown Number:** ;(

 **Unknown Number:** we could party and then watch the mothman movie together

 **Keith:** itd only be my

 **Keith:** 8th time watching it

 **Unknown Number:** 8th times the charm;)

 **Keith:** how romantic

 **Unknown Number:** lol

 **Unknown Number:** guess what

 **Keith:** what

 **Unknown Number:** ur name is now ‘mothman lover’

 **Keith:** why am i not surprised

 **Unknown Number:** why is there no moth emoji ?????

 **Keith:** its moth-ism

 **Unknown Number:** im suing apple

 **Keith:** in honor of mothman

 **Unknown Number:** UGH i have a buttload of homework to do

 **Unknown Number:** distract me pls

 **Keith:** no do ur hoework

 **Keith:** *homework

 **Unknown Number:** hoe work ;)

 **Keith:** hoe

 **Unknown Number:** i might even watch that dumb movie just out of procrastination

 **Keith:** i promise u its really good give it a chance

 **Unknown Number:** okay im dragging hunk into this

 **Unknown Number:** and ur watching it with me

 **Keith:** and how am i exactly?

 **Unknown Number:** oh ur getting an ENSLAUGHT of texts whilst i watch this

 **Unknown Number:** ur getting front row seats to my full reaction

 **Keith:** try and pay attention to the movie pls

 **Keith:** and promise to actually do ur work after

 **Keith:** i dont wanna be responsible for ur death after iverson kills u

 **Unknown Number:** hunk says he hates u ;)

 **Keith:** tell hunk i said thanks

 **Keith:** trust me ur both going to be converted once u see this movie

 **Unknown Number:** okay now im kinda scared

 **Keith:** just shut up and watch it

 **Unknown Number:** okay okay :’)

 **Keith:** have fun

 **Unknown Number:** im sure we will ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the movie thats mentioned is The Mothman Prophecies and i bet that keith HAS watched it more than 8 times


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if anyone cares but a good song to listen to whilst reading this fic is Ignite by RKCB ill link it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rq3FP4ygLug
> 
> enjoy!! thanks :)

**Keith:** i cant believe you were ACTUALLY scared

 **Unknown Number:** IT WAS SCARY

 **Unknown Number:** me and hunk were shook

 **Keith:** it wasnt even scary calm yourself lmao

 **Unknown Number:** ;(

 **Keith:** u need to srsly do ur homework now

 **Unknown Number:** how can i ??? im too terrified

 **Keith:** dont be a baby

 **Keith:** try and be brave

 **Unknown Number:** i wish u were here so i didnt have to be brave

 **Keith:** big baby

 **Keith:** isnt hunk with you?

 **Unknown Number:** hes just as scared as i am

 **Keith:** maybe doing ur homework will distract you

 **Unknown Number:** hmmm cant u distract me instead??

 **Keith:** homework

 **Unknown Number:** its 11 im not doing it now

 **Keith:** wow you broke your promise

 **Unknown Number:** stay awake with me?

 **Unknown Number:** and maybe ill TRY and do some of it…

 **Keith:** hm sounds inviting

 **Keith:** helping a stranger with his homework that you have no idea what its about bc hes scared of mothman

 **Unknown Number:** you know u want to ;)

 **Keith:** i honestly thought youd never ask

 **Unknown Number:** make sure i dont fall asleep

 **Keith:** sure

 **Keith:** do the same for me

 **Unknown Number:** ill start spamming u with emojis

 **Keith:** oh great

 **Unknown Number:** okay im at my desk

 **Keith:** good first step

 **Unknown Number:** and im realizing that maybe ur already distracting me

 **Keith:** i could go

 **Unknown Number:** no

 **Unknown Number:** dont

 **Keith:** okay

 **Unknown Number:** im opening up my laptop

 **Keith:** ur doing so well!!11!!

 **Unknown Number:** staring at the word document

 **Keith:** and now just write ur essay

 **Unknown Number:** and all i can think about is

 **Keith:** mothman?

 **Unknown Number:** now im scared again

 **Keith:** lol

 **Unknown Number:** i was gonna say you

 **Keith:** ?

 **Unknown Number:** all i can think about is you

 **Keith:** oh

 **Unknown Number:** so this essay literally doesnt make sense

 **Unknown Number:** i swear iverson just does piss me off

 **Unknown Number:** how do u even write opening paragraphs

 **Keith:** with ur hands

 **Unknown Number:** wow thanks for the support

 **Unknown Number:** do u think mothman is real????

 **Keith:** stop stalling and write ur essay

 **Unknown Number:** just answer my question

 **Keith:** uhh sure

 **Keith:** i mean i guess

 **Keith:** i think its different for different people and what they believe

 **Unknown Number:** so u could believe in different things depending on experience

 **Keith:** mmh probably

 **Unknown Number:** do u believe in love at first sight

 **Keith:** idk

 **Keith:** never experienced it

 **Unknown Number:** what about love in general

 **Keith:** ur procrastinating from ur essay

 **Unknown Number:** this is important !!!

 **Keith:** ugh idk why are u asking me this

 **Unknown Number:** have u ever been in love

 **Keith:** thats a bit personal

 **Keith:** have you

 **Unknown Number:** not sure yet

 **Keith:** what is that supposed to mean

 **Unknown Number:** dont worry

 **Keith:** i do worry

 **Unknown Number:** i think ive been in love before

 **Keith:** how have u known

 **Unknown Number:** its like when u see them or someone mentions them

 **Unknown Number:** and ur chest gets tight and u feel breathless

 **Unknown Number:** but in a good way

 **Unknown Number:** and its like falling because theres this rush of adrenaline but also its so fast and slow at the same time and kinda scary

 **Unknown Number:** maybe thats why they call it falling in love..

 **Keith:** wow

 **Unknown Number:** lmao sorry this essay is already giving me a headache

 **Keith:** that was pretty deep

 **Unknown Number:** it doesnt mean anything lol

 **Unknown Number:** im just really good at procrastinating

 **Keith:** you know when ur not being an annoying pain in the ass youre actually pretty smart

 **Unknown Number:** lol what

 **Unknown Number:** im really not

 **Keith:** that was really something

 **Unknown Number:** it was dumb

 **Keith:** i thought it was incredible

 **Keith:** beautiful.

 **Unknown Number:** beautiful??

 **Keith:** maybe try and get some sleep its getting late

 **Unknown Number:** yeah ur right

 **Unknown Number:** try and get some sleep urself

 **Keith:** try not to have any nightmares

 **Unknown Number:** lol thanks

 **Unknown Number:** goodnight

 **Keith:** night

 **Keith:** oh and one more thing

 **Unknown Number:** yeah?

 **Keith:** maybe i have been in love

 **Unknown Number:** how do u know?

 **Keith:** same reasons

 **Keith:** sleep well

 **Unknown Number:** u too


	17. Chapter 17

**Unknown Number:** never have i been more glad for the week to be over

 **Keith:** i did warn you about ur essay

 **Keith:** you only have yourself to blame

 **Unknown Number:** but now its the weekend so idc about iverson or school or anything

 **Keith:** except you will care when iverson has ur ass on monday morning

 **Unknown Number:** pls dont remind me

 **Unknown Number:** just let me enjoy myself for the moment

 **Keith:** ignorance is bliss

 **Keith:** didnt you say you had a party tonight

 **Unknown Number:** oh yeah

 **Unknown Number:** i dont want to go

 **Keith:** then dont

 **Unknown Number:** i promised hunk :/

 **Unknown Number:** i just wanna stay here

 **Keith:** the joys of being an introvert

 **Unknown Number:** try being a secret introvert around people who think you LOVE parties

 **Keith:** sounds painful

 **Unknown Number:** trust me it is

 **Unknown Number:** id much rather talk to u all night

 **Keith:** too bad

 **Unknown Number:** ugh

 **Unknown Number:** what are u doing this weekend

 **Keith:** hmm

 **Keith:** probably going to just watch conspiracy videos by myself in the dark

 **Unknown Number:** i wish u were joking but thats probs what ur gonna do

 **Keith:** true

 **Unknown Number:** oh man

 **Keith:** what??

 **Unknown Number:** SHIT

 **Unknown Number:** IVERSONS LOOKING FOR ME

 **Unknown Number:** IM DEAD

 **Keith:** youre an idiot! i told you to hand ur stupid essay in!!

 **Unknown Number:** my soul has ascended to the afterlife

 **Keith:** so sad

 **Unknown Number:** but for real i need to go sorry

 **Keith:** its cool

 **Keith:** good luck

 **Keith:** if by perchance you survive the wrath then text me back tonight

 **Unknown Number:** wish me luck

 **Keith:** i already did u idiot

 **Unknown Number:** dont be rude to someone whos about to DIE

 **Keith:** you brought this on yourself

 **Unknown Number:** hm true

 **Unknown Number:** ill talk later before the party

 **Keith:** bye have fun trying not to get killed


	18. Chapter 18

**Unknown Number:** wusupf

 **Unknown Number:** YO thisd partfy is LITTTT

 **Unknown Number:** HAHA

 **Keith:** hey?

 **Keith:** its 2am

 **Keith:** you said youd text me earlier are you okay

 **Unknown Number:** ppppppffff iM Great

 **Keith:** are you drunk?

 **Keith:** is hunk with you

 **Unknown Number:** i lost my frienddd :(

 **Keith:** wheres hunk

 **Unknown Number:** im not a BABT

 **Unknown Number:** *babt

 **Unknown Number:** fuck *baby

 **Keith:** youre drunk

 **Keith:** where are you?

 **Unknown Number:** at the partyt ??? DUH LOL

 **Keith:** you need to find hunk

 **Unknown Number:** shhhhh

 **Unknown Number:** mmm wish u weere hereeee

 **Unknown Number:** i wana see ur face

 **Keith:** are you alone?

 **Unknown Number:** do u want me to be? ;))

 **Keith:** its not funny youre ridiculously drunk

 **Unknown Number:** ohhhh s hut up ur not in charGe of me

 **Keith:** i just wanna make sure youre okay?!

 **Unknown Number:** im FINe im at a party

 **Keith:** you need to stop

 **Unknown Number:** wtf is wrong with u

 **Keith:** with me??

 **Unknown Number:** ur the one that is so fucjng annyong

 **Keith:** you cant even type properly go home.

 **Unknown Number:** no

 **Keith:** whatever im going back to sleep do what you want

 **Unknown Number:** i dont fucking get you

 **Unknown Number:** one minute u hate me and the next you care?????

 **Unknown Number:** u disappear for almost 2 weeks and come back like nothings happened

 **Keith:** just find hunk and get back to your dorm.

 **Unknown Number:** why the fucj do you even still cARE?

 **Unknown Number:** u coulda blocked me

 **Unknown Number:** but u didn’t

 **Unknown Number:** reply to me bitcg

 **Keith:** fuck off

 **Unknown Number:** fuck you

 **Keith:** dont text this number again

 **Unknown Number:** ur a fuckin asshole

 **Keith:** why dont you change that to my fucking contact number

 **Unknown Number:** fuck off

 **Unknown Number:** im going now im gonna have FUN at a PARTY

 **Keith:** whatever

 **Unknown Number:** i hate u

 **Keith:** the feelings mutual

 **Unknown Number:** i fuckin hate u

_not delivered_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case it wasnt obvious, the 'not delivered' means keith has bLOCKED HIM DUN DUN DUUUUN the dRaMa!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Unknown Number:** shit

_not delivered_

**Unknown Number:** im not in my bed

_not delivered_

**Unknown Number:** im freaking out

_not delivered_

**Unknown Number:** i dont even know this girl

_not delivered_

**Unknown Number:** wait

_not delivered_

**Unknown Number:** none of my messages are going through

_not delivered_

**Unknown Number:** did u block me???

_not delivered_

**Unknown Number:** fuck

_not delivered_

**Unknown Number:** i feel sick

_not delivered_

**Unknown Number:** im sorry

_not delivered_

_**Unknown Number:** _ fuck you then

_not delivered_


	20. Chapter 20

**Unknown Number:** do u have the homework man??

 **Unknown Number:** shit sorry wrong number

 **Unknown Number:** ive been unblocked?

 **Unknown Number:** it feels like forever since i spoke to you

 **Keith:** oh hey

 **Unknown Number:** hey

 **Keith:** long time no speak

 **Unknown Number:** yeah like a month lol

 **Keith:** lol

 **Unknown Number:** sorry for texting u

 **Unknown Number:** this is the second time lol

 **Unknown Number:** ill go

 **Keith:** no its cool

 **Keith:** how have you been?

 **Unknown Number:** yeah im good school is stressing me out

 **Keith:** same here

 **Unknown Number:** ha

 **Keith:** what else have u been up to??

 **Unknown Number:** nm really

 **Keith:** neither, just homework

 **Unknown Number:** same

 **Keith:** cool

 **Unknown Number:** anyways g2g

 **Unknown Number:** i need hunk to help me out with my homework lol

 **Keith:** good luck lol

 **Unknown Number:** thanks lol


	21. Chapter 21

**Keith:** hey are you busy

 **Keith:** hello??

 **Keith:** uh i guess you have homework or something

 **Keith:** if you see these dont worry

 **Keith:** its nothing

 **Keith:** talk later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally woke up to like 20 comments and it really made me happy im so glad that people are actually enjoying this?? lol
> 
> in case you didnt know i made a trailer for this fic on my youtube channel, heres the link if you wanted to check it out!! 
> 
> https://youtu.be/JE9YaXch6D4
> 
> thanks again guys!!


	22. Chapter 22

Unknown **Number:** oh hey man

 **Unknown Number:** sorry i didnt ur texts from yesterday

 **Keith:** oh hey

 **Unknown Number:** whats up?:)

 **Keith:** oh uh

 **Keith:** i just missed

 **Keith:** jeremy

 **Unknown Number:** jeremy??

 **Unknown Number:** OH JEREMY

 **Unknown Number:** lmao i forgot all about that ;)

 **Keith:** lol :’)

 **Unknown Number:** my poor son

 **Keith:** *our

 **Unknown Number:** i have full custody of him now

 **Keith:** ;(

 **Unknown Number:** ur a terrible father

 **Keith:** give me a chance?

 **Unknown Number:** hm maybe ill think about it;)

 **Keith:** good

 **Unknown Number:** u can have him on weekends and ill have him weekdays

 **Keith:** that unfair

 **Keith:** at least let me take him to baseball practice??

 **Unknown Number:** for some father son bonding time??

 **Keith:** yes

 **Unknown Number:** ill need to talk to him

 **Keith:** tell him i love him

 **Keith:** what did he say

 **Unknown Number:** he wants to play catch with u and go out for hot dogs

 **Keith:** hot dogs are gross

 **Unknown Number:** he hates u again

 **Keith:** too bad ive disowned him

 **Unknown Number:** wow

 **Keith:** lol this is dumb

 **Keith:** but ive missed this

 **Unknown Number:** really?

 **Unknown Number:** bc same

 **Keith:** ive missed you

 **Keith:** have you missed me?

 **Unknown Number:** sorry i gotta go

 **Unknown Number:** sorry

 **Keith:** no its okay i get it

 **Keith:** talk later?

 **Keith:** bye


	23. Chapter 23

**Unknown Number:** hey sorry for bailing earlier today

 **Keith:** oh hey no problem

 **Keith:** everything okay??

 **Unknown Number:** oh yeah just had some homework to do

 **Keith:** nothings changed then? ;)

 **Unknown Number:** lol yeah  
  
 **Unknown Number:** i was being blackmailed by my girlfriend lol

 **Unknown Number:** if i did my homework she said she'd get me a pizza

 **Unknown Number:** was worth it lol

 **Keith:** wait, girlfriend???

 **Unknown Number:** oh shit lol forgot to tell u

 **Unknown Number:** i have a girlfriend now :)

 **Keith:** oh

 **Unknown Number:** yeah shes great

 **Unknown Number:** her names nyma

 **Keith:** thats cool

 **Unknown Number:** yeah she is :)

 **Keith:** how long have u been together?

 **Unknown Number:** about a month

 **Keith:** ah cool

 **Unknown Number:** uh so didnt u want to say something?

 **Keith:** what

 **Unknown Number:** u texted me yesterday?

 **Keith:** oh uh dont worry

 **Unknown Number:** u sure?

 **Keith:** yeah it doesnt matter now

 **Unknown Number:** cool  
  
 **Unknown Number:** i gotta go now

 **Unknown Number:** nyma just pulled through with her promise

 **Keith:** have fun and enjoy your pizza

 **Unknown Number:** will do!!!

 **Unknown Number:** talk soon

 **Keith:** yeah bye


	24. Chapter 24

**Unknown Number:** is everything alright??

 **Unknown Number:** i feel like we havent really spoken much since that night

 **Unknown Number:** text me when u get the chance

 **Unknown Number:** hope ur okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is about to get SPICEY


	25. Chapter 25

**Unknown Number:** hey

 **Unknown Number:** i havent heard from u in a few days

 **Unknown Number:** is everything okay??

_read_

**Unknown Number:** why are u ignoring me again???

_read_

**Unknown Number:** can u at least answer me

_read_

**Unknown Number:** whatever this is bullshit

_read_

**Unknown Number:** just give me an explanation at least?????

_read_

**Unknown Number:** i honestly give up

_read_

**Unknown Number:** bye

_read_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the draaaammaaa ;))))


	26. Chapter 26

**Keith:** do u like me

 **Keith:** ???

 **Unknown Number:** what???

 **Keith:** do you like me.

 **Unknown Number:** what the fuck is that supposed to mean

 **Unknown Number:** u ignore me all week and then text me in the middle of the night?

 **Keith:** can you just answer my question please

 **Unknown Number:** how tf am i supposed to answer that???

 **Keith:** fine just forget it

 **Unknown Number:** youre so fucking difficult sometimes, you know that?

 **Keith:** i said forget it.

 **Unknown Number:** how the fuck can i?????

 **Unknown Number:** youre so unpredictable and its so frustrating

 **Keith:** what

 **Unknown Number:** dont act like u dont understand

 **Keith:** ur being overdramatic again.

 **Unknown Number:** oh IM being over dramatic?????

 **Keith:** yeah u are

 **Unknown Number:** youre one to fucking talk

 **Unknown Number:** disappearing for weeks on end

 **Unknown Number:** blocking me

 **Unknown Number:** i just dont fucking GET you…

 **Keith:** then why dont you just piss off

 **Unknown Number:** then why do you still keep coming back

 **Keith:** i could say the same about you

 **Unknown Number:** THIS IS EXACTLY YOUR PROBLEM

 **Unknown Number:** youre so fucking annoying

 **Unknown Number:** stop being so fickle and “mysterious”

 **Unknown Number:** its unfair

 **Keith:** whats unfair

 **Unknown Number:** well it wouldnt matter now anyways now would it.

 **Keith:** yeah

 **Keith:** you seem pretty comfortable now with nyma…

 **Unknown Number:** excuse me????

 **Keith:** what.

 **Unknown Number:** dont bring her into this bullshit

 **Unknown Number:** are u jealous????

 **Keith:** lmao who would i be jealous of ?

 **Keith:** you????

 **Unknown Number:** u know what? i think u are

 **Keith:** whatever

 **Keith:** say whatever makes u feel better

 **Unknown Number:** texting u was a huge fucking mistake

 **Keith:** tell me about it

 **Unknown Number:** if ur gonna block me stick to ur word and actually fucking block me

 **Keith:** thanks for the fucking advice

 **Unknown Number:** youre fucking welcome

 **Unknown Number:** and as for ur question

 **Unknown Number:** i fucking HATE you

 **Keith:** thanks ill remember that

 **Unknown Number:** i wish id never spoke to you in the first place

 **Keith:** that makes two of us

 **Unknown Number:** asshole. dont ever text me again

 **Keith:** wasnt planning on it.

 **Keith:** fuck you

_not delivered_

**Keith:** shit

_not delivered_

**Keith:** did you block me

_not delivered_

**Keith:** fucks sake

_not delivered_

**Keith:** wait

_not delivered_

**Keith:** im sorry

_not delivered_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these bois are so duMB lmao


	27. Chapter 27

**Keith:** its been a month since we last spoke

 **Keith:** can you please talk to me??

 **Keith:** please

 **Keith:** i need to talk to you.

 **Keith:** you unblocked me

 **Keith:** thank u

 **Keith:** give me a chance

 **Keith:** im sorry

 **Keith:** text me when you see this

 **Keith:** or when you feel like talking back..

 **Keith:** bye


	28. Chapter 28

**Keith:** its been three months

 **Keith:** youre probably home for the christmas holidays

 **Keith:** id love to hear about your family

 **Keith:** does it snow where you live?

 **Keith:** it doesnt snow here

 **Keith:** i wonder what you asked for this christmas?

 **Keith:** i hope it wasnt a new phone

 **Keith:** please talk to me

 **Keith:** im still sorry

 **Keith:** happy holidays x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas everyone !!!
> 
> lol jk


	29. Chapter 29

**Keith:** happy new year

 **Keith:** i hope you had a good christmas

 **Keith:** what did you get?

 **Keith:** i got a mothman shirt

 **Keith:** do you remember mothman??

 **Keith:** i guess youll be going back to college soon

 **Keith:** im going back in 2 weeks

 **Keith:** what did you do for new years?

 **Keith:** did you spend it with nyma?

 **Keith:** how is she?

 **Keith:** im sorry.

 **Keith:** enjoy the rest of your break

 **Keith:** text me when you can, thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wish id gotten a mothman shirt for christmas....


	30. Chapter 30

**Keith:** are you back to school yet?

 **Keith:** i am

 **Keith:** its really hard

 **Keith:** hows iverson??

 **Keith:** how are you?

 **Keith:** are you happy

 **Keith:** im not

 **Keith:** talk later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i thought id do a little timeline summery of the whole story
> 
> mid october: they start talking  
> mid october: start becoming friends (talk for at least 2 weeks  
> end of october: keith stops talking for 2 weeks (halloween time)  
> begining of november: friends again (this is around this time of the mothman movie thing)  
> begining of november: fight about party  
> they dont talk for a month, lance hooks up with nyma  
> begining of december: start talking again  
> a few days later: BIG FIGHT LOL  
> around christmas time: keith is blocked  
> new year: keith is still blocked  
> sometime after new years: keith remains blocked  
> going back to school is around jan 10th i guess idk its when i went back so yeah
> 
> thats it so far, ive been known to royally fuck up my continuity so if youre confused or need to be like "bitch this aint right" let me know so i can feel bAD ABOUT IT FOREVER lol jk thanks


	31. Chapter 31

**Keith:** i cant believe its february already

 **Keith:** time really goes by huh

 **Keith:** please talk to me

 **Keith:** we havent spoken in three months

 **Keith:** im sorry

 **Keith:** will you ever come back

 **Keith:** did you unblock me for a reason?

 **Keith:** please come back

 **Keith:** im so sorry

 **Keith:** i need to talk to you.

 **Keith:** i need you.

 **Keith:** im sorry


	32. Chapter 32

**Unknown Number:** hey i saw ur messages

 **Unknown Number:** im sorry too

 **Keith:** hey??

 **Keith:** lol i just cant believe ur actually talking to me

 **Unknown Number:** i need someone to talk to

 **Keith:** im here

 **Unknown Number:** i dont really know why im telling this to you tbh

 **Unknown Number:** bc i hate ur guts still

 **Keith:** oh

 **Unknown Number:** but we need to talk.

 **Keith:** whats up

 **Unknown Number:** its nyma

 **Keith:** nyma? what happened

 **Unknown Number:** i dont think

 **Keith:** you dont think what?

 **Unknown Number:** i dont think i love her anymore.

 **Keith:** oh

 **Unknown Number:** and i dont think she ever really loved me

 **Keith:** why do you say that?

 **Unknown Number:** i think she loves someone else..

 **Keith:** what?? who??

 **Unknown Number:** this guy, rolo

 **Keith:** are you sure??

 **Unknown Number:** im sure.

 **Unknown Number:** ive seen her sneak off with him when she tells me shes somewhere else

 **Unknown Number:** theres been times shes left her phone unlocked and ive seen their messages

 **Unknown Number:** i see the way she looks at him

 **Unknown Number:** and yet, she wont even tell me.

 **Unknown Number:** i dont know what to do

 **Keith:** im so sorry:( it sounds awful

 **Unknown Number:** it is

 **Keith:** how long has this been going on for?

 **Unknown Number:** around the same time i met her

 **Unknown Number:** it was at the party

 **Keith:** the party?

 **Unknown Number:** the one where me and you had that fight

 **Unknown Number:** i got drunk, made some stupid mistakes

 **Unknown Number:** some REALLY stupid mistakes…

 **Keith:** dont worry about nyma

 **Unknown Number:** im not just talking about nyma

 **Keith:** huh?

 **Unknown Number:**  i made a stupid mistake about you

 **Keith:** what

 **Unknown Number:** im sorry

 **Unknown Number:** for that night

 **Keith:** dont be

 **Keith:** im sorry

 **Unknown Number:** i read those messages and i cant help but feel sick

 **Unknown Number:** u were only trying to help me and i acted like a total ass

 **Unknown Number:** i ruined everything

 **Keith:** no you didnt

 **Keith:** im the ass

 **Keith:** im sorry for disappearing

 **Keith:** for being so indecisive

 **Unknown Number:** i should never have blocked you

 **Keith:** me neither

 **Unknown Number:** sorry for ignoring you for so long

 **Keith:** i deserved it

 **Unknown Number:** i dont know what im going to do about nyma

 **Unknown Number:** ive tried talking about it but everytime i open my mouth no words come out

 **Keith:** you just have to try and be brave

 **Unknown Number:** im braver with you

 **Keith:** just leave her

 **Unknown Number:** im going to have to

 **Keith:** you could probably do better than her, find someone better

 **Unknown Number:** thats just the problem

 **Keith:** what?

 **Unknown Number:** this whole time, nyma was in love with someone else

 **Keith:** yeah?

 **Unknown Number:** i think i was too

 **Keith:** oh.

 **Unknown Number:** and i think i still am

 **Unknown Number:** im sorry for everything.

 **Keith:** me too

 **Unknown Number:** i have to leave for class now, but i promise to text you once i get back

 **Keith:** ill be waiting

 **Unknown Number:** cool, and thanks for listening to my bullshit lol

 **Keith:** no problem, its nice to get to talk to you again

 **Unknown Number:** same here:)

 **Keith:** oh and one more thing

 **Unknown Number:** yeah?

 **Keith:** dont give up

 **Unknown Number:** why

 **Keith:** because maybe that person still loves you back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol always knew nyma was a dirty hoe
> 
>  
> 
> jk i freakin love nyma


	33. Chapter 33

**Unknown Number:** i went to class and she texted me

 **Unknown Number:** she broke up with me

 **Keith:** im sorry

 **Unknown Number:** its okay

 **Unknown Number:** she told me that it wasnt working out

 **Unknown Number:** she didnt even mention rolo

 **Unknown Number:** why do i even still care ugh

 **Keith:** because of what you said before

 **Unknown Number:** what??

 **Keith:** about that rush of adrenaline? maybe thats why

 **Unknown Number:** lol u remembered that? :’)

 **Keith:** of course i did

 **Unknown Number:** i dont think i fell in love with nyma

 **Unknown Number:** i think i fell for her

 **Unknown Number:** theres a difference, falling in love and falling for a person

 **Keith:** how can you be sure

 **Unknown Number:** just a gut feeling i guess

 **Keith:** remember how you made fun of me for seeming like i was a philosopher??

 **Keith:** are you sure youre not one yourself? ;)

 **Unknown Number:** oh haha very funny

 **Unknown Number:** omg

 **Keith:** what?

 **Unknown Number:** OUR SON

 **Unknown Number:** JEREMY

 **Keith:** lmaooo

 **Unknown Number:** its been too long omg

 **Keith:** wow you really have your priorities sorted out, huh

 **Unknown Number:** hey im heartbroken let me distract myself with our winky face son

 **Keith:** are you really heartbroken??

 **Unknown Number:** not anymore

 **Keith:** whys that

 **Unknown Number:** like u said, i can always find someone better ;)

 **Keith:** true, dont get hung up on her bro

 **Unknown Number:** bro? :’)

 **Keith:** yeah we’re bros now

 **Unknown Number:** hmm if we’re rlly bros we should probs stop talking about “feelings”

 **Keith:** hm yes i agree

 **Keith:** lets talk about football and sports and have beers

 **Unknown Number:** sounds like a plan

 **Keith:** sounds like a date bro

 **Unknown Number:** ive missed this

 **Keith:** me too..

 **Unknown Number:** u know, i wanted to talk to u, but i just couldnt

 **Unknown Number:** there was so much i wanted to say but just couldnt find the words

 **Keith:** same here

 **Unknown Number:** i never really did answer ur question

 **Keith:** ??

 **Unknown Number:** if i liked you

 **Keith:** oh right

 **Keith:** haha dw about it now lol

 **Unknown Number:** no i wanna tell u

 **Unknown Number:** of course i like u

 **Unknown Number:** why else would i have pestered you for weeks :’)

 **Unknown Number:** and changed ur contact name about a billion times

 **Keith:** oh god that reminded me

 **Keith:** what the hell is my contact name this time :’)

 **Unknown Number:** hmm well if im being honest

 **Unknown Number:** it was ‘asshole #1’ for a while after the party

 **Keith:** well at least i was number one

 **Unknown Number:** and then back to ‘mothman lover’ when we started talking again

 **Keith:** obviously

 **Unknown Number:** and then ‘dead to me’ after the fight

 **Keith:** thats understandable

 **Keith:** what is it now??

 **Unknown Number:** uh well, you havent really done anything to warrant me to change it

 **Unknown Number:** so right now youre just an unknown number

 **Keith:** ill have to pick up my act if i want to be honored with a new contact name

 **Unknown Number:** ur really gonna have to impress me this time ;)

 **Keith:** oh like i havent been this whole time? ;)

 **Unknown Number:** hmm ur just gonna have to go that little bit extra im afraid

 **Keith:** oh im definitely not afraid

 **Unknown Number:** im glad ;)

 **Keith:** close ur winky eyes jeremy

 **Unknown Number:** u always did have to turn everything sexual didnt u

 **Keith:** hey, if i recall youre the one that started using the winky faces

 **Unknown Number:** yes and u loved it

 **Keith:** whatever ;)

 **Unknown Number:** im smiling like an idiot

 **Keith:** you are an idiot

 **Unknown Number:** look i have to go to the library with hunk but ill be back around 10

 **Unknown Number:** stay awake for me?

 **Keith:** of course

 **Unknown Number:** talk later

 **Keith:**  looking forward to it :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Unknown Number:** hey u still awake?

 **Keith:** of course i am

 **Unknown Number:** good ;)

 **Keith:** how was the library

 **Unknown Number:** uhhhh very booky

 **Keith:** wow ‘booky’

 **Unknown Number:** hmm ive been trying to think of a new name for u

 **Keith:** i thought you said id have to impress you for it??

 **Unknown Number:** i have another idea…

 **Keith:** why do i feel scared

 **Unknown Number:** feeling up to a little game of 21 questions? ;)

 **Keith:** yeah if this was a 12 year old girls sleepover

 **Unknown Number:** aww cmon

 **Unknown Number:** i thought we were bros ;))

 **Keith:** ugh fine

 **Keith:** just nothing too personal

 **Unknown Number:** oh sure

 **Unknown Number:** u gotta keep up this mr mysterious of the night thing going ;)

 **Keith:** obviously

 **Unknown Number:** okay so the first one is easy

 **Unknown Number:** fav color ??

 **Keith:** hmmmmm

 **Keith:** well it’s a toss up

 **Unknown Number:** i said this one was easy!!!

 **Keith:** its either gotta be black or red

 **Unknown Number:** hmm okay okay

 **Unknown Number:** next question

 **Unknown Number:** cats or dogs

 **Keith:** cats for sure

 **Keith:** id happily be a crazy cat lady when i get older

 **Unknown Number:** is this a top ten anime betrayals video bc omg

 **Keith:** hey youre the one asking

 **Unknown Number:** okay next question iiiisss

 **Unknown Number:** pineapple on pizza?

 **Keith:** of course

 **Unknown Number:** THAT’S DISGUSTING

 **Keith:** ITS DELICIOUS

 **Unknown Number:** what SANE person puts FRUIT on a PIZZA

 **Keith:** youre crazy

 **Unknown Number:** blech ;(

 **Keith:** ;))

 **Unknown Number:** hm this one is important

 **Unknown Number:** fav band??

 **Keith:** easy

 **Keith:** mcr

 **Keith:** wait no

 **Keith:** evenescene

 **Keith:** oh god uh can i chose both

 **Unknown Number:** just one;)

 **Keith:** oh fuck this is hard….

 **Keith:** its gotta be mcr

 **Unknown Number:** i just cant believe ur an emo

 **Keith:** shut up

 **Unknown Number:** okay question five

 **Keith:** hit me bro

 **Unknown Number:** coffee or soda

 **Keith:** neither

 **Unknown Number:** what?

 **Keith:** i just like water

 **Unknown Number:** wow lame

 **Keith:** ;(

 **Unknown Number:** okay next one

 **Unknown Number:** whats ur fav season

 **Keith:** um probably fall

 **Unknown Number:** why?;)

 **Keith:** uhh

 **Keith:** pass

 **Unknown Number:** aw what?:(

 **Keith:** you can get me back for that one just let me skip it please

 **Unknown Number:** okay? sure

 **Keith:** thanks

 **Unknown Number:** uh so next question

 **Unknown Number:** what do u look like ;)

 **Keith:** what

 **Unknown Number:** ;)

 **Unknown Number:** i wanna see ur faceeee

 **Keith:** when do i get to ask the questions

 **Unknown Number:** okay okay just one last one

 **Unknown Number:** are u ready

 **Keith:** as ready as ill ever be

 **Unknown Number:** okay

 **Unknown Number:** here it comes

 **Keith:** get on with it u loser

 **Unknown Number:** do u love me as much as i love u

 **Keith:** wow

 **Keith:** um

 **Keith:** lmao

 **Keith:** are you serious

 **Unknown Number:** LOL no

 **Unknown Number:** i was just dicking around lmao

 **Keith:** oh right lol

 **Unknown Number:** anyways i thought of the greatest name for u

 **Unknown Number:** emo pineapple

 **Unknown Number:** very fitting right;)

 **Keith:** hah yeah

 **Keith:** im getting kinda tired now

 **Unknown Number:** oh right

 **Keith:** so ill talk sometime tomorrow?

 **Unknown Number:** yeah sure

 **Keith:** cool

 **Unknown Number:** night

 **Keith:** goodnight


	35. Chapter 35

**Unknown Number:** ugh iversons being a total pain in the ass again

 **Keith:** when is he not?

 **Unknown Number:** hmm true

 **Unknown Number:** hey cam we talk?

 **Unknown Number:** its kinda important

 **Keith:** what now?

 **Unknown Number:** if ur busy then dw i can wait

 **Keith:** i was just about to head to the library for some homework

 **Keith:** but we can talk if u want?

 **Unknown Number:** no its okay

 **Unknown Number:** talk later?

 **Keith:** sure:)

 **Unknown Number:** cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna start getting to the climax soon guys ;)
> 
> not in the sexual way..


	36. Chapter 36

**Keith:** hey im back now

 **Keith:** you said you wanted to talk?

 **Unknown Number:** oh hey! how was the library?

 **Keith:** …booky

 **Unknown Number:** booky :’)

 **Keith:** so whats up?

 **Unknown Number:** we need to talk

 **Keith:** about what

 **Unknown Number:** about me and you

 **Keith:** what about us?

 **Unknown Number:** i just need to know

 **Keith:** know what?

 **Unknown Number:** why are u so oblivious

 **Unknown Number:** half the time you KNOW what ur doing and the other

 **Unknown Number:** its like ur trying to avoid me

 **Keith:** what the hell are you talking about ??

 **Unknown Number:** if i ask this question, do u promise to answer me

 **Unknown Number:** no library, no homework, no excuses.

 **Unknown Number:** no more running away.

 **Keith:** i have no idea what youre talking about but just ask me

 **Unknown Number:** okay

 **Unknown Number:** do you love me.

_read_

**Unknown Number:** please dont leave

 **Keith:** im still here

 **Unknown Number:** then can u answer my question?

 **Keith:** yeah i can

 **Unknown Number:** ???

 **Keith:** im sorry

 **Keith:** but i dont love you.

 **Keith:** i have to go

 **Keith:** im sorry

_read_

**Keith:** im sorry

_read_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEITH BOI 
> 
> also i wanna take a moment here to say THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! i never expected this small fic to receive the amount of attention that it did, and thank you all so much or 1K+ hits and all the comments and everything !! it really means a lot :D 
> 
> im planning on wrapping this fic up pretty soon (dont worry theres still a fair few chapters to go) but thank you SO MUCH i love u all more than banana boat ice creams and i love those a whole damn lot ;)


	37. Chapter 37

**Keith:** hello??

 **Keith:** im sorry for yesterday

 **Keith:** you never texted me last night

 **Keith:** are you okay?

 **Keith:** im sorry

 **Keith:** im sorry for being sorry

 **Keith:** whatever

 **Keith:** you wont even look at my messages


	38. Chapter 38

**Keith:** you didnt text me back yesterday again

 **Keith:** please

 **Keith:** i cant do this again

 **Keith:** talk to me

 **Keith:** im sorry

 **Keith:** im so fucking sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keiths dumb reblog if u agree
> 
> jk i love my SON


	39. Chapter 39

**Keith:** is this it?

 **Keith:** after all this time

 **Keith:** after everything

 **Keith:** is this how it ends???

 **Keith:** please dont let this be how it ends

 **Keith:** i cant lose you

 **Keith:** i cant lose us

 **Keith:** please talk to me

 **Keith:** i know i deserve it

 **Keith:** i deserve it all

 **Keith:** but im so fucking sorry

 **Keith:** theres so much i need to say

 **Keith:** but im scared

 **Keith:** im fucking terrified

 **Keith:** i told you to be brave

 **Keith:** and you told me that i made you feel brave

 **Keith:** im not brave

 **Keith:** im not brave like you

 **Keith:** im the one that needs you to make me be brave

 **Keith:** because i need you

 **Keith:** i need you

 **Keith:** i need you lance.

 **Keith:** im sorry

 **Keith:** i love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT PLOT TWIST OH MY ;)))))
> 
> shout out to treegona who actually kinda called this a few chapters ago (you got it the wrong way round) buT WOW DUDE when i saw your comment i was like,,,, oh my,,, theyre onto me... lol but congrats, u win my respect;) and about a 5th of the custody of jeremy :D
> 
> SO YEAH its about to get HELLA SPICEY up in here !!!! wOO


	40. Chapter 40

**Unknown Number:** how do u know my name ????

 **Keith:** i can explain

 **Keith:** ill tell you everything and more

 **Keith:** no more promises

 **Keith:** just please dont leave

 **Unknown Number:** its okay

 **Unknown Number:** i kinda deserve an explanation

 **Keith:** of course you do

 **Keith:** i know who you are because we go to the same college

 **Keith:** you study art studies and i study english literature

 **Keith:** i know who you are because ive seen you at the library

 **Unknown Number:** holy shit

 **Keith:** id see you with hunk

 **Keith:** with nyma

 **Keith:** thats why id disappear

 **Keith:** because i didnt know what to say  
  
 **Keith:** because i was so affraid

 **Unknown Number:** im speechless

 **Unknown Number:** how did you know it was me??

 **Keith:** because of the first thing you ever texted me about

 **Unknown Number:** iverson???

 **Keith:** yeah..

 **Keith:** im so fucking sorry

 **Keith:** i dont want anymore secrets between us anymore

 **Keith:** my favourite colour IS red

 **Keith:** i do kinda like soda a little

 **Keith:** and fall is my favourite season because thats when you first talked to me

 **Unknown Number:** i just cant fucking believe this

 **Keith:** you can scream at me and hate me forever

 **Keith:** i just needed to let you know that

 **Keith:** i love you more than youll ever know lance

 **Keith:** and im sorry for never saying it sooner

 **Unknown Number:** im gonna need some time to process this

 **Unknown Number:** all this time you knew it was me??

 **Keith:** im sorry

 **Keith:** i was afraid youd never talk to me

 **Keith:** and then when i read your message

 **Keith:** i didnt know what to do

 **Keith:** so i pushed you away

 **Keith:** i didnt think youd ever like me back

 **Keith:** and im guessing now its over

 **Unknown Number:** i just need time

 **Keith:** i understand

 **Keith:** do you ever think this will work??

 **Unknown Number:** i dont know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zoo wee mama !!


	41. Chapter 41

**Unknown Number:** i guess we need to talk

 **Unknown Number:** i couldnt really concentrate in class today

 **Keith:** me neither

 **Unknown Number:** this is so fucked

 **Keith:** i know

 **Unknown Number:** i just dont understand

 **Unknown Number:** if you loved me why did you constantly push me away??

 **Keith:** because i was scared

 **Keith:** scared something would happen and youd move on and find someone else

 **Unknown Number:** like nyma…

 **Keith:** exactly like nyma.

 **Unknown Number:** i just dont even know what to say

 **Keith:** you dont have to say anything just please listen to me

 **Unknown Number:** no i need to talk

 **Unknown Number:** look

 **Unknown Number:** i dont know u, i dont know ur name, what u look like or anything

 **Unknown Number:** i fell in love with you over texts

 **Unknown Number:** i fell in love with you

 **Unknown Number:** but i also think i fell out of love with you

 **Keith:** no wait

 **Unknown Number:** i hardly know you

 **Keith:** please

 **Unknown Number:** this would never work

 **Unknown Number:** you broke my heart

 **Keith:** and you broke mine

 **Unknown Number:** thats why this would never work out

 **Keith:** please give me a chance please lets talk

 **Unknown Number:** im sorry

 **Unknown Number:** no more chances

 **Unknown Number:** i dont think i can do this.

 **Keith:** lance please

 **Unknown Number:** dont. i dont know you.

 **Keith:** but you can

 **Unknown Number:** im sorry but its too late

 **Unknown Number:** we should just go our separate ways

 **Keith:** please lance

 **Keith:** lance im begging you

_read_

**Keith:** dont do this

_read_

**Keith:** im sorry

_read_

**Keith:** what can i do to make it up to you???

 **Unknown Number:** you cant.

 **Keith:** lance

_read_

**Keith:** lance please

_read_

**Keith:** give me a chance

_not delivered_

**Keith:** dont do this

_not delivered_

**Keith:** i thought you loved me

_not delivered_

**Keith:** i still love you..

_not delivered_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a good song to listen to whilst reading this is 'i dont love you; by mcr... im imagining that after this, keith probably lay on his bed and blasted this as loud as he could and cried himself to sleep... lmao


	42. Chapter 42

**Keith:** its been two months

 **Keith:** i cant help but feel like we’ve been here b **efore**

 **Keith:** id ask you if youre excited for easter but i know you wouldnt answer me

 **Keith:** i dont find anything exciting anymore

 **Keith:** i miss you lance

 **Keith:** i try to imagine you missing me

 **Keith:** but i know you dont

 **Keith:** i hope youre happy

 **Keith:** and i genrenally mean it, i hope youre happier than me right now

 **Keith:** because you deserve it

 **Keith:** ill never stop being sorry

 **Keith:** ill never stop missing you

 **Keith:** i dont think i can stop loving you

 **Keith:** and im sorry for that

 **Keith:** have a good easter, lance


	43. Chapter 43

**Keith:** its been four months since we last spoke

 **Keith:** are you going home for the summer?

 **Keith:** of course you are

 **Keith:** are you excited?

 **Keith:** do you miss me?

 **Keith:** do you still love me?


	44. Chapter 44

**Keith:** its been six months.

 **Keith:** i dont think youre coming back

 **Keith:** i think ive always known

 **Keith:** my heart just needs to catch up with my head

 **Keith:** i dont think im coming back to school after summer

 **Keith:** i dont think i physically can

 **Keith:** because i still love you

 **Keith:** and i know you that you dont love me back

 **Keith:** and thats okay

 **Keith:** it really is


	45. Chapter 45

**Unknown Number:** no its fucking not

 **Keith:** lance???

 **Unknown Number:** holy shit it is NOT okay

 **Unknown Number:** not for one fucking second

 **Keith:** lance please listen to me

 **Unknown Number:** no you fucking listen to me

 **Unknown Number:** you fucking broke my heart

 **Unknown Number:** messed with my head

 **Unknown Number:** and made me fall in love with you and hate you all at the same time

 **Keith:** im sorry

 **Unknown Number:** and remember what i said about what falling in love felt like

 **Keith:**  yes

 **Unknown Number:** about how it felt like free falling, that adrenaline feeling?

 **Unknown Number:** i fucking fell in love with you so hard and so fast

 **Unknown Number:** that it was terrifying and thrilling all at the same time

 **Unknown Number:** that i didnt know if i should be excited or scared

 **Unknown Number:** like i was standing at the edge of a rooftop

 **Keith:** you dont have to do this lance

 **Unknown Number:** shut the fuck up for a second

 **Unknown Number:** youre one spectacular person

 **Keith:** ???

 **Unknown Number:** youre fucking incredible

 **Unknown Number:** youre funny

 **Unknown Number:** flirty

 **Unknown Number:** way too invested in mothman

 **Unknown Number:** downright a pain in my ass

 **Unknown Number:** and i dont even know your name

 **Unknown Number:** but it doesnt fucking matter

 **Unknown Number:** because you made me fall in love with you

 **Unknown Number:** i fell in love with an unknown number

 **Unknown Number:** and you had me all along

Keith: i dont know what to say

 **Unknown Number:** i fucking do

 **Unknown Number:** i love you too

 **Unknown Number:** and i want to make this work

 **Unknown Number:** and i think you do know what to say

 **Keith:** youre right

 **Keith:** i lobe you too

 **Keith:** *love  
  
 **Keith:** FUCK

 **Keith:** holy shit wtf

 **Unknown Number:** IM CRYING

 **Unknown Number:** not very good for an english literature student

 **Keith:** now i feel embarrassed

 **Keith:** are you sure you want this??

 **Unknown Number:** ive always wanted this and so have you

 **Unknown Number:** all those messages we had

 **Unknown Number:** ive saved them all so when youd piss me off

 **Unknown Number:** id look at them and remember why i loved you in the first place

 **Keith:** youre incredible

 **Unknown Number:** if we wanna make this work then no more secrets

 **Keith:** yes

 **Unknown Number:** no more lies or arguments or being dicks

 **Keith:** none of that

 **Unknown Number:** i want this to work

 **Keith:** so do i

 **Unknown Number:** i guess now im gonna have to change ur contact name

 **Unknown Number:** ill have to come up with something witty or something

 **Keith:** or keith is good :)

 **Unknown Number:** keith?

 **Keith:** keith kogane

 **Unknown Number:** its nice to meet you, keith

 **Keith:** its nice to finally talk, lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well guys.... the story is coming to an end im afraid...... only 3 more chapters to go
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAA


	46. Chapter 46

**Unknown Number:** keeeeeiiiiith

 **Keith:** whaaaat

 **Unknown Number:** im bored talk to me!!!

 **Keith:** jfc lance its 3am

 **Unknown Number:** i know;)

 **Unknown Number:** thats when we have our best conversations

 **Keith:** why are you even awake

 **Unknown Number:** hmmm cant stop thinking of you

 **Keith:** ew

 **Unknown Number:** rude

 **Unknown Number:** i cant believe ur still at college still for another week

 **Unknown Number:** im so mad that im not there

 **Keith:** youre just gonna have to wait after summer before u can see my face ;)

 **Unknown Number:** i cant

 **Unknown Number:** ill die

 **Keith:** too bad

 **Keith:** rip lance

 **Unknown Number:** if u end up being ugly im dumping u ;)

 **Keith:** woah shallow

 **Unknown Number:** jk jk

 **Unknown Number:** just ONE picture?????

 **Unknown Number:** pretty pleeeeaaasseee

 **Unknown Number:** ill send u one

 **Keith:** i already know what you look like

 **Unknown Number:** yeah bc ur a major creeper lmao

 **Keith:** thats mean

 **Unknown Number:** but its true ;)

 **Unknown Number:** KEITH PLS

 **Unknown Number:** im dying bring me back to life

 **Keith:** uggggh okay FINE

 **Unknown Number:** i have u wrapped around my finger ;))

 **Keith:** lol u wish

 **Keith:** okay you ready??

 **Unknown Number:** i was born ready

 **Keith:** okay here  
  
   
  
**Keith:** lance??

 **Keith:** hello??

 **Keith:** you there

 **Unknown Number:** im back from the dead

 **Keith:** ??

 **Unknown Number:** bc u just straight up murdered me

 **Keith:** shut up

 **Keith:** its not even that good

 **Unknown Number:** BITCH WHAT

 **Unknown Number:** ive never been gayer

 **Keith:** whatever

 **Unknown Number:** youre beautiful

 **Keith:** double ew

 **Unknown Number:**  u know u love it ;)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so only 2 more chapters to go guys!! its been a wild ride :D
> 
> art was done by me lol its kinda shitty but oh well lmao
> 
> apparently a few of you said that the picture wasnt loading which is a pain in the ass but heres the link!!   
> https://twitter.com/shirohboy/status/865596439677874177/photo/1


	47. Chapter 47

**Unknown Number:** uuuugh this is the worst possible summer ever

 **Keith:** what you actually wanna go back to school? ;)

 **Unknown Number:** oh god yes id rather put up with iverson than put up with this torture

 **Keith:** hmmm are you sure thats the only reason??

 **Unknown Number:** oh ha ha.

 **Unknown Number** : if u rlly wanna know then yes

 **Unknown Number:** i cant wait to see you

 **Keith:** me too:)

 **Unknown Number:** i still cant believe ur the kid with the mullet…

 **Unknown Number:** small world

 **Keith:** shut up

 **Keith:** youre bullying me

 **Unknown Number:** light bullying to show my affection

 **Keith:** >:(

 **Unknown Number:** just to think we past each other in the corridors before

 **Unknown Number:** my number one crush awwww

 **Keith:** im gonna block you

 **Unknown Number:** hm wasnt that what u said before?? ;))

 **Keith:** dont think that i wont mr

 **Unknown Number:** oo kinky

 **Keith:** youre disgusting

 **Unknown Number:** u love it;)

 **Unknown Number:** ugh i gotta help my mom grocery shopping lol see ya

 **Keith:** have fun mamas boy love you

 **Unknown Number:** piss off

 **Unknown Number:** love u too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go!! sorry this is late i was busy and finally got round to writing these last two chapters!!
> 
> a lot of people said that the image i used in the last chapter wasnt showing for some reason which is a pain in the ass but in case you didnt see it, here is the link !! 
> 
> pic.twitter.com/hqlW6pGCCd
> 
> enjoy


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter guys!! :(

**Unknown Number:** hey are you here yet?

 **Unknown Number:** i dont wanna unpack by myself

 **Keith:** im on my way

 **Unknown Number:** okay hurry ur ass up

 **Keith:** calm ur tits

 **Keith:** we have all weekend to unpack

 **Unknown Number:** but i want it to be romaaaaantic

 **Keith:** whats romantic about unpacking boxes?:’)

 **Unknown Number:** its cute!!!

 **Unknown Number:** just hurry pls

 **Keith:** alright alright

 **Keith:** aw bad news the taxi is stuck in traffic soz babe cant make it ;)

 **Unknown Number:** fuck u

 **Unknown Number:** dont use jeremy against me like that ever again

 **Keith:** the things hes seen

 **Unknown Number:** bad dad

 **Keith:** so ur the mom?

 **Unknown Number:** of course i am?? I AM HIS MOTHER

 **Keith:** youre a dork

 **Keith:** okay im literally around the corner

 **Unknown Number:** AAAA YAY

 **Unknown Number:** do u remember which number dorm we are?

 **Keith:** lance chill its okay

 **Keith:** the universe isnt gonna rip us apart okay lol

 **Keith:** ill make it :’)

 **Unknown Number:** im just excited u poo

 **Keith:** me too

 **Unknown Number:** thats ur contact name now

 **Unknown Number:** poo

 **Unknown Number:** ur punishment for being late

 **Keith:** how am i not surprised

 **Unknown Number:** i cant believe u havent changed my contact name yet

 **Unknown Number:** im breaking up with u

 **Keith:** but unknown number is so romantic, no?

 **Unknown Number:** no

 **Keith:** aww okay okay ill change it to......

 **Keith:** stranger?

 **Unknown Number:** KEEEITh pls

 **Keith:** fine fine

 **Keith:** ive had months of preparation for this

 **Unknown Number:** and my guidance in the best contact names ;)

 **Keith:** obviously

 **Unknown Number:** change it to something funny and cute

 **Keith:** okay

 **Keith:** youre now officially

 **Keith:** drumroll please

 **Keith:** ‘known number’

 **Known Number:** WHAT

 **Known Number:** are u shitting me

 **Known Number:** MONTHS I TRY AND GAIN A BIT OF RECOGNITION AND IM JUST

 **Known Number:** ‘known number’

 **Keith:** aw i thought it was VERY fitting ;)

 **Keith:** makes sense too

 **Known Number:** oooooh man ur gonna pay for this where the hell are u

 **Keith:** literally walking up to the building

 **Known Number:** u have ten seconds to change it before i kill u

 **Keith:** aw babe thats so adorable

 **Known Number:** ur dead

 **Keith:** is that my new contact name

 **Known Number:** u bet ur ass it is

 **Keith:** at least its something?

 **Known Number:** :(

 **Known Number:** OH OH I THINK I SEE YOU

 **Keith:** okay im literally here

 **Keith:** see you in literally 12 seconds

 **Known Number:** not unless i see u first  >:)

 **Known Number:** youre mine !

 **Keith:** oh dont i know it :’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS IT !!!!
> 
> THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE THAT READ THIS FIC, FOR EVERYONE THAT COMMENTED, LEFT A KUDOS, SUBSCRIBED OR BOOKMARKED IT!!
> 
> i started this fic purely as a way to get rid of writers block and had no idea how many people would actually like it? 
> 
> its been really fun to write and is my first fic that ive actually ever completed on here so thats a plus!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this as much as i did and i may possible to some sort of sequel some time in the future if thats what you guys would want? idk its up to you!
> 
> thanks to everyone that stuck around for this wild ride, for those still reading, for anyone just joining, this has been a great fic to write and all your love and support for the story is incredible!!
> 
> THANKS AGAIN GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
